


The First Few Days

by ToTillAGarden



Series: Healing: A post-Stolen Century Anthology [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and i wish that was explored more, and its important that you do, and lucretia's healing is an important topic, davenport is terribly underrated, i feel like nobody thought of this, she had to cope with him before her "im distant with everyone to cope" took effect, this is NOT a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTillAGarden/pseuds/ToTillAGarden
Summary: When Lucretia makes her ultimate decision, it takes some time - and a little bit of help - for her to heal.





	The First Few Days

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 66 hit me pretty hard... This kind of got it out of my system. It's kind of amazing how good storytelling inspires me to write!
> 
> I would say I hope you enjoy but honestly? I almost started crying while writing this so no one's enjoying anything but the salty taste of our own tears.

Imagine, for a moment, the first couple days after Lucretia erased everyone’s memory. Slightly past that, even - after she dropped off Magnus, Merle, and Taako into their new homes - but that period of time where her decision was still fresh, and new. When she still couldn’t stop thinking of it, when it hit her again every single time, when it kept her awake at night, when it should have rendered her unable to function. And it would have been slightly easier, would have been comprehendible, if she could be alone for a moment, if she could escape from it. And she was so close - with Barry and Lup missing in action and the aforementioned three happy but far from her reach, she was so, so close to leaving it all behind - but she couldn’t, in the end. There was that one thing, that constant reminder, that no matter how far she ran she couldn’t dare to leave behind, and all that thing had left was a name:

Davenport.

She had to keep him close that whole time, had to face him each day, had to make sure he was cared for and safe and _alive,_ because he couldn’t do it himself anymore, and it was her fault. And it stared her in the face, and she couldn’t escape from it, and just imagine how hard it would be to heal with him around. With Davenport, her captain, who she now felt responsible for. Who she took everything away from and she knew it, she knew it entirely. And on the days where he still remembered his mind was empty imagine her finding him trying to find himself again. Imagine her trying to help, trying to help him to say something, anything when he tried, so maybe she can do with him what she did with the rest of them and give him a good life but it _never, never_ works. She begins to realize how irreparable her own decision was. What she did to him, who she made him - that _is_ Davenport now, and she, at first, couldn’t bear to look at him. Every time she did would bring her to tears, and all he did was stare at her. Confused, a little.  
He tried to comfort her, sometimes. It didn’t work.

She ran to recover her relic as soon as she found out Davenport still knew how to use the kitchen, and she left him for days, and days, and days. When she came back to the Starblaster, staff in hand, she almost couldn’t bear to go in. She could hide in her quarters - she had moved Fisher to another room almost immediately after she had dropped off everyone - but Davenport would hear her come in, and go greet her. Check on her, in his own way.  
So imagine her camping out under the ship, hiding in plain sight, because returning would mean facing it all over again. Imagine her finally being able to go back, and managing not to cry when Davenport came up to her, but then he taps her hand and takes her to the kitchen to tell her she had finally run out of Taako’s leftover food. Then, she would cry, would collapse on the floor of the kitchen and break a little bit more, and when Davenport put his hand on her shoulder she’d swat it off and say he didn’t get it before realizing that he was just trying to help.

And imagine that’s what gets everything to change. She runs to her room and he gives her a few hours and when he comes in again she lets him stay there, for a moment. She could tell he knew he cared about her, but didn’t really know why. And then she begins, through her tears, to just talk, to tell him everything, and he listens. He listens to all of it, even though it’s all static to him, because he can feel the weight lifting off her shoulders. And he comes and he sits next to her on the bed when she’s done and holds her hand and she wipes her tears and sighs and just says thank you. And he understands.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two pieces of complete and total angst I wanted to fit in the actual piece but I couldn't so just thought I'd share them here:
> 
> 1\. Imagine Lucretia wishing she had never drunk Fisher's ichor and couldn't remember either, because then she couldn't face what she did. Imagine her trying to ward off the thoughts of wanting herself dead, because dead means forever now.
> 
> and 2. Imagine that when Fisher has its baby and Lucretia has the two-fish system sorted out, her giving Fisher's ichor immediately to Davenport to see if it'll help. It doesn't, and she almost breaks down again, until Davenport, still recovering from the drink, takes her hand again. He takes her hand, and looks her straight in the eyes with a look she hadn't seen in a while - one with the strength of a captain.
> 
> Ok now I'm done; I'm very, very, sorry; if you want to cry in my inbox or dms or whatever please do, I love you all, goodbye.


End file.
